DJ X
DJ X (or Xavier)' '''is a fire unit, who made his debut in Gacha World as a 5-Star Unit in the DJ batch and appears in the third part of Vinyl City where he is trying to destroy the corrupted Ultimate Record to save his city. He has also appeared in Anime Gacha as apart of the Vinyl Fantasy case and in Anime Fidget Spinner. Additionally, he stars in chapter 8 of Gacha Resort, where Ellie and the Gacha Summoner find him on a rampage after someone hurt his adopted daughter Eve. He was created by Luni. In Gacha World, his special attack is "Gear of Destruction" in which DJ X causes a single enemy to explode, causing Fire damage. His Leadership skill is "Fire ATK Ultra Boost" which increases the attack value of all Fire units in the party by 40%. DJ X-Mas The DJ X-Mas variant appears in Gacha World as part of the Christmas update. His special attack is "X-mas Surprise!" in which X reaches into his bag and starts tossing out bunches of exploding presents, doing Fire damage to all enemies. His leadership skill is "X's Gift" which gives the player 6 combat stars at the start of battle. Story ''DJ X's lore from Gacha World, written by Kentkei: "Also known as Xavier, a brilliant scientist, he is a part of a large research center trying to harness the power of the Ultimate Record. He was in charge of Test Subject Eve, who would be sacrificed in order to control the Ultimate Record. Despite the bad treatment of the scientist towards Eve, Xavier took care of her a lot making her happy as like she was with her real father, with Xavier treating her as if she is his own daughter. The cause of the laboratory's explosion was when the greedy scientists were going to sacrifice Eve to have the power of the Ultimate Record for themselves without DJ X's knowledge, and he finds out at the last second and causes the experiment to malfunction which results in Ultimate Record's explosion, injuring Xavier turning him into a half cyborg by self-medication. The Ultimate Record which exploded was scattered everywhere across in the city. DJ X synthesized the explosive energy during the explosion process in order to create his own Mixgear; the Mixgear of Explosions being a threat to society since he then sought to destroy today's state of music which was due to the Ultimate Record corrupting the music in the world's society. Working with his recruits including DJ Clover, he seeks the fragments of the Ultimate Record scattered across the city while grieving over the loss of the only girl whom he treated as a loving daughter; Eve." DJ X-mas's lore from Gacha World, written by Kentkei: "DJ X, after the power of the Ultimate Record ws used to restore Vinyl City's state of music, returned to being a scientist, but working on energy. When he was working on energy at the time of winter, he decided to make the city lights and the fireworks with his Mixgear of Explosions. By making a spare copy of his original Mixgear, synthesizing the copy with the power to instigate explosive fireworks in the sky, he tweaked his fireworks explosives' shapes in the form of gift boxes. At the same time, he was raising funds to buy toys and clothes for the children, then placing them in various gift boxes. Explosives meant to present flashy fireworks in the night sky of Christmas. With the explosive gift boxes at hand, with real gifts in a sack, he becomes Santa X-mas, a DJ who would bring gifts to various people and children in the city. His boots have thrusters which allow him to fly around in the city with his Christmas Mixgear supporting the function. His Christmas Mixgear is a detonator which brings the explosives in the sky, before it explodes into wonderful fireworks for the public eye to see. Meanwhile, the gift boxes are dropping like snowflakes to everyone, child and adult, full of useful things as he would bring happiness for everyone by taking the role of Santa Claus in Vinyl City." Quotes "I see your weakness, and it's you exploding!" - DJ X's skill quote in Gacha World "I brought you many presents! Enjoy explosions!" - DJ X-mas' skill quote in Gacha World Trivia * DJ X makes a brief cameo in Gacha Memories when his attack is summoned as part of the story. * DJ X originally appeared as a playable character in the early Lunime game Jet Ace. Additional Images djxmas.png|DJ X-mas' sprite in Gacha World Xag.jpg|DJ X in Anime Gacha Xafs.jpg|DJ X's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Xmasafs.jpg|DJ X-mas' spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Xgr.jpg|X in Gacha Resort X (Gacha Resort).png|DJ X in Gacha Resort (hi res) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters